Vantagens
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "Não seja idiota..." ela diz com uma falsa indignação "Você se aproveita de minha condição." Nelson finge pensar por um momento. "Eu digo que apenas sei tirar minhas vantagens dela." "Oh... Cale a boca..." Avery volta a esmagar seus lábios aos dele, e finalmente se livra da incômoda camisa. Dormir já não era uma prioridade.


**Eu de novo :)**

 **Isso pode se encaixar no universo de qualquer uma de minhas fics.**

 **Andrea… espero não te decepcionar xD Para você, flower!**

* * *

O chuveiro é ligado, e a água começa a cair, molhando lentamente os corpos embaixo dele.

O primeiro contato é frio, e Avery se encolhe ao sentir a água batendo em seu cabelo, correndo por seus ombros. Nelson ri de sua reação, mas a água fria também o faz tremer. Aos poucos, a temperatura se torna agradável, e eles relaxam sob a chuva que cai somente sobre eles.

Avery fecha os olhos, deliciada com a sensação da cascata morna caindo sobre seu corpo. Havia poucas coisas tão relaxantes quanto aquilo. De olhos fechados, ela sente as mãos de Nelson em sua cintura, firmes e quentes, e o contato a aquece por dentro e por fora.

As mãos dele começam a mover-se, juntando-se sobre o seu ventre sutilmente dilatado de quatro meses. Avery põe as mãos sobre as dele e sorri.

Ela corre os olhos pelo corpo molhado de seu namorado, e observa a água deslizando em seu rosto, em seu peito, em seu torso. Era uma das visões mais sensuais que ela já havia tido. Quando seus olhares se encontram, Avery percebe que Nelson também a olha com olhos famintos. Suas pupilas estão dilatadas, e os lábios gotejando água estão entreabertos.

As mãos de Nelson sobem até seus ombros - Avery sente um forte arrepio quando roçam seus seios - e ele a beija, misturando seus lábios e línguas com luxúria. Ela passa os braços ao redor de seu tronco, espalmando as mãos em suas costas, apertando-se contra ele. A temperatura ao redor se torna mais quente, o vapor do chuveiro misturando-se ao calor de seus corpos encharcados. Nelson estica o braço e desliga o chuveiro sem afastar-se dela, e então, delicadamente, encosta suas costas na parede de azulejos e envolve os braços em sua cintura.

Ele começa explorando seu pescoço, beijando e sugando toda a extensão sem nenhuma pressa. A cada contato de seus lábios, ela inclina mais a cabeça, dando-lhe acesso a mais partes inexploradas, que ele alcança imediatamente. A cada segundo, Avery está mais e mais inquieta, e a pressão abaixo de seu ventre é quase dolorosa. Ela quer a ele, precisa dele. Agora, o mais rápido possível.

Vendo o pedido silencioso em sua expressão, Nelson finalmente o atende. Ele rodeia sua cintura com suas pernas e se encaixa nela, recebendo um curto gemido de surpresa.

Avery sente seus joelhos vacilarem. O prazer que a invade é atordoante e faz sua cabeça girar. As sensações fervem em cada célula de seu corpo, e ela pode, ao mesmo tempo, sentí-las em conjunto e separadamente. Os lábios quentes e molhados de Nelson deslizando em sua pele, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passam, seus dedos correndo de cima a baixo em sua coluna enquanto ele a pressiona, uma e outra vez, e depois mais outra, e mais outra. A cada movimento dele, ela responde inclinando seus quadris para a frente, buscando mais contato.

Pelos próximos minutos, o ar está cheio de seus suspiros ofegantes, de ruídos de beijos molhados. As pernas de Avery estão trêmulas, e ela se agarra mais a ele para manter-se firme. A pressão é maior a cada instante, e o ritmo de seus movimentos se torna mais rápido. Eles estão perto do clímax, e podem sentir isso juntos. É como se houvesse uma bolha de pressão envolvendo-os. Uma bolha prestes a estourar.

E quando isso acontece, Avery não pode conter o gemido que escapa de sua garganta, mais intenso do que os anteriores, e também involuntário. Nelson afasta uma mecha de cabelo molhado que havia grudado em sua bochecha e sorri. Por algum tempo, eles permanecem abraçados, ofegantes, tentando controlar suas respirações e seus batimentos cardíacos. Depois, Nelson diz a coisa mais improvável para o momento.

\- Ainda bem que desliguei o chuveiro a tempo. - ele murmura, respirando pesadamente - Não seria legal desperdiçar água por tanto tempo.

Avery ri uma risada sufocada e suspira, buscando oxigenar seu sangue e normalizar as batidas de seu coração.

\- É bom saber que meu filho terá um pai tão responsável.

Então, Nelson volta a abrir o chuveiro, e a temperatura da água se sente refrescante para ambos. Com uma esponja ensaboada, ele começa a esfregar o corpo de Avery em movimentos suaves, como uma massagem. Primeiro seu pescoço, então suas costas, seus seios, seu ventre (com muito mais cuidado), e seus quadris. Depois, é a vez dela ensaboar o corpo moreno de seu namorado enquanto ele massageia seus cabelos loiros com shampoo. Por fim, eles deixam que a água lave o sabão de seus corpos enquanto trocam beijos encharcados sob o chuveiro.

* * *

\- Você sabe o que eu estava pensando? - diz Nelson com uma das mãos sobre o ventre de sua namorada, abraçado a ela na cama após o banho.

\- Sim? - Avery mira seu rosto, curiosa.

\- Nomes. - ele responde.

Avery ri um pouco e balança a cabeça.

\- Eu pensei que nós já havíamos falado sobre isso.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei que nós dois combinamos de deixar isso para o final mas… Eu não consigo parar de pensar.

Avery assente.

\- Quer saber a verdade? Nem eu.

Nelson sorri.

\- Oh, eu sabia! Eu sabia que não poderia ser o único. Você sabe? É estranho se referir a ele ou ela apenas como "ele ou ela". É preciso uma identidade.

\- Entendo. - Avery se ajeita na cama - Então você quer escolher os nomes agora?

\- Se isso for possível… Seria ótimo.

\- Okay. E nosso acordo ainda está valendo, certo? Você se lembra dele?

Nelson revira os olhos.

\- É claro que eu me lembro. Se for uma menina, você escolhe o nome. Se for um menino, eu escolho.

Avery balança a cabeça positivamente.

\- Ótimo. E você já tem algum nome em mente?

Nelson suspira e passa um dos braços ao redor dos ombros de Avery. Com a outra mão, ele toca seu ventre.

\- Se nosso bebê for um menino, eu gostaria de chamá-lo Jacob, como meu avô.

\- É um lindo nome. - ela diz - Sabe o que significa? "Vencedor."

Nelson abre um sorriso.

\- Certamente é um bom presságio. E você? Em quais nomes esteve pensando?

\- Na verdade, - Avery responde - eu pensei em apenas um nome. Se nosso bebê for uma menina, quero que se chame Danielle.

Nelson vê a expressão de Avery mudar. O sorriso radiante agora é um pouco triste, nostálgico. No fundo de seus olhos, ele pode ver um rastro de tristeza.

\- Também é um nome muito bonito. E significa muito para você.

Avery fica em silêncio por um tempo, com os olhos perdidos e imóveis.

Nelson sabia que aquela era uma dor que Avery carregaria para sempre. Uma culpa que ela carregaria para sempre, ainda que ela não tivesse culpa de fato.

\- Não há um dia em que eu não pense nela. - ela diz, finalmente - Não há um dia em que eu não me lembre do sorriso dela, do quão forte ela era.

\- É muito nobre de sua parte. E acredito que Danielle, onde quer que ela esteja, está feliz.

Avery volta a sorrir e põe uma das mãos sobre a mão de Nelson que está repousada em seu ventre.

\- Eu também acredito.

Nelson pressiona um longo beijo em sua testa, e então em seus lábios, e puxa o cobertor sobre eles.

\- Vamos dormir Jacob ou Danielle. A mamãe terá um dia agitado amanhã.

\- Dia agitado e longo. - Avery completa - Nem quero imaginar quando começar a ter dor nas costas.

\- Na dúvida, alguns minutos no chuveiro sempre ajudam a relaxar. - Nelson pisca um olho, e Avery nega com a cabeça enquanto estreita os olhos.

\- Você é um pervertido, Nelson.

Nelson sorri maliciosamente.

\- Você não pode me culpar. Não quando seus hormônios de grávida estão em ebulição e você não pode manter suas mãos longe de mim nem mesmo durante o banho.

\- Você fala como se não gostasse disso.

\- Pelo contrário... Eu adoro isso...

Ele se inclina para a frente e captura seus lábios, beijando e mordendo lentamente. Avery geme e aprofunda o beijo, levando as mãos à sua camisa, empurrando-a para cima.

Nelson interrompe o beijo e ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Pensei que iríamos dormir.

Avery o encara e nega com a cabeça, os olhos escurecidos de desejo.

\- Não seja idiota... - ela diz com uma falsa indignação - Você se aproveita de minha condição.

Nelson finge pensar por um momento.

\- Eu digo que apenas sei tirar minhas vantagens dela.

\- Oh... Cale a boca...

Avery volta a esmagar seus lábios aos dele, e finalmente se livra da incômoda camisa.

Dormir já não era uma prioridade.


End file.
